cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Republic of Cuba
Nation Information The Republic of Cuba is a small, developing, and young nation at 12 days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity whose religion is Islam. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of The Republic of Cuba work diligently to produce Gold and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The Republic of Cuba has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Republic of Cuba allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in The Republic of Cuba. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Republic of Cuba will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. = History = Creation The goverment was formed into a revoultion by Eddy Harris an ex miltary officer who was sent to jail soon formed into a bandit and then a revolution it soon had a four year bloody war against the loyalist and the rebl revolutionarys soob by 1816 they liberated cuba and changed the way of the goverment soon Eddy died during the battle of San juan hill The Cuba-Charlestuun War The Cuba-Charlestuun War started on the 3rd of November 1821 when Batista attacked The Republic of Cuba. The Charlestuun government claims that the reason for declaring war on The Republic of Cuba is "A General Dispute". At the beginning of the war Charlestuun had the advantage in military forces, technology and other important factors. But The Republic of Cuba quickly got aid from its allie "Bean Land" and gained the advantage in the war. After improving its military and technology, The Republic of Cuba attacked Charlestuun and plunged them into anarchy. The estimated end of the war is the 11th of May 12, 1829. Libertarian Socialist Federation Membership Few days after the creation of The Republic of Cuba their government applied to join the alliance known as the Libertarian Socialist Federation. Because of the war between Libertarian Socialist Federation (LSF), and the Hanseatic League (The NoV-LSF War), and the Cuba-Charlestuun War, The Republic of Cuba´s complete membership of LSF was delayed due to The Republic of Cuba´s fear of being forced into anarchy. The Republic of Cuba is expected to gain full membership in LSF after the end of the Cuba-Charlestuun War. This nation has been deleted.